


An Epistle from Deal

by fengirl88



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Mrs Carter writes a letter to Miss Talbot.





	An Epistle from Deal

Miss Talbot’s fame does not reach this dull spot, where nothing remarkable has happened since Julius Caesar landed. _People here are not in the least danger of losing their wits about you_ , Mrs Carter writes, in a letter celebrating the anniversary of their introduction, the 25th of January 1741. Nobody here loses their way, runs into a door, or sits silent and staring in company, thinking about Miss Talbot’s perfections. Nobody, that is, except Mrs Carter herself, who looks _half mad when I do not see you, and (as you know by many ocular proofs) extremely silly when I do._

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Deal challenge at fan_flashworks, the Introductions square on my bingo card, and the Name challenge at femslashficlets.


End file.
